1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental suction devices and more particularly pertains to an improved apparatus for applying suction adjacent to a tooth for removing saliva from the operative area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various dental procedures require that the tooth being operated upon be maintained in a relatively dry condition during procedures such as adhesive composite restorations and applications of occusal sealants. The surfaces of the operative tooth must be isolated from moisture (e.g., saliva) so that the bonding of such adhesives or sealers is not negatively affected by the moisture. Dental dams have been used to isolate an individual tooth or a plurality of teeth from moisture, but can be difficult or painful to use on teeth that have not completely erupted from the gum of the patient. Unfortunately, dental sealants are preferably applied to a tooth prior to the complete eruption of the tooth for the most effective protection of the tooth, and this makes use of the dental dam for applications of these protective sealants difficult.
The use of dental suction devices is generally known in the prior art. Many of the known suction devices are intended to be used and reused after appropriate sterilization, and typically employ removable and replaceable gauze pads or rolls that may be replaced between the uses of the device, or even during the use of the device.
One very useful apparatus for applying suction adjacent to a tooth during dental procedures is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,218. While the apparatus disclosed in that patent is effective, relatively simple to use, and is highly suitable for multiple usages with appropriate sterilization, it is believed that would be desirable to have an apparatus that is even simpler to make and use.
The improved apparatus for applying suction adjacent to a tooth according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing saliva from the operative area.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of dental suction devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new improved apparatus for applying suction adjacent to a tooth construction wherein the same can be utilized for removing saliva from the operative area.
To attain this purpose, the present invention generally comprises a suction conduit structure that includes a main conduit portion and a pair of secondary conduit portions extending from the main conduit portion. A pair of pad support members are positionable adjacent to lateral surfaces of the focus tooth, and each pad support member is mounted on one of the secondary conduit portions. A suction pad is mounted on each pad support member for positioning adjacent to the focus tooth. In one embodiment, a tooth gripping structure is mounted on each of the pad support members for gripping a lateral surface of an anchor tooth located next to the focus tooth of the patient. The tooth gripping structures extend toward each other. In another embodiment, a tooth engaging structure is mounted on each of the pad support members for engaging a jaw of the patient at a position of meeting of the focus tooth and an adjacent tooth.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
One significant advantage of the present invention is the relatively simplicity of the apparatus that permits the apparatus to be formed of disposable materials such that it may be disposed after use. Further, the apparatus may employ one of a number of structures that mount the apparatus on one or more teeth of the patient to keep the apparatus temporarily in position during the dental procedure.